


Taste

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby!Kirk, M/M, Spock feeds Jim, Spock loves Jim unconditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock enjoys feeding Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



Jim staggered into his room, sighing and running a hand through his hair before collapsing onto the bed in a dramatic fashion. The Vulcan who had already been sitting on his bed just raised an eyebrow at him. “I can only assume that your day was eventful. As agreed, I came here right before lunch. I have been waiting here for approximately 2 hours 12 minutes and 49 seconds. One can only infer that something or someone held you back from our appointment.”

In response, Jim rolled over and buried his face into the pillow while throwing a smaller one at Spock. It bounced harmlessly off of Spock, so the Vulcan saw no reason to respond to it. “Bones kidnapped me,” he grumbled into the pillow before looking up at Spock, “because he said I was overdue for my yearly physical and check up. I tried to run but he got me. Damn but he’s gotten fast. After that, all I could do was just go with it so I could get here as fast as I could.” He sighed again and let his head fall down on the pillow again. “I really hate sickbay.”

Spock just rubbed Jim’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss the back of Jim’s neck, ignoring the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. “You sound like you require sustenance. Sit up and I’ll order something from the replicator.”

Jim groaned softly into the pillow and sat up, chucking his sweaty and smelly shirt to the side before making himself comfortable. “Bones said that I’m a lot healthier this time around, so I think that I deserve some pie,” he called to Spock.

“Illogical, Jim. To reward health with food that is not at all nutritious is simply defeating the purpose. However, seeing as you have been working hard these past few  it would be more logical to reward you for that.”

“I call bullshit,” Jim snickered. “You just like feeding me. We both know that I’ve never stuck to a diet plan and Bones knows it too. He’s just appeasing the admirals and their strange fascination with my stomach.” He flopped back on the bed. “As long as I balance what I eat with the amount of physical activity I do and don’t let myself get out of shape physically or emotionally, Bones couldn’t give two flying fucks about what I eat or how big I am.”

Spock nodded, turning around with two plates: one that had mashed potatoes and gravy, a buttered roll, and a piece of steak, and another with a slice of cherry pie that had steam coming off of it in waves. He carried it to the bed and placed it on the bedside table before turning back and bringing a glass of iced tea. Picking up the steak knife and fork, he began cutting the meat up into bite sized pieces while Jim looked on in semi shock. “Meat, Spock? You know you don’t have to.”

He merely gave Jim a fond look before turning back to the food. “Compromises are to be made in every relationship. It is only logical. As you not only cooperated with Dr. McCoy during your checkup and came back with a clean bill of health, you have more than earned a reward. You have been very considerate in not eating true meat in my presence, so I figure that this should constitute as an apt reward when coupled with the pie.”

Jim just smiled and pulled Spock’s face towards him, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

A corner of Spock’s mouth tilted upward ever so slightly and he nodded. “Many times. You seem especially fond of expressing it in a considerately vocal manner when we are engaging in sexual intercourse.”

Kirk blushed slightly but instead of acting more embarrassed nipped on Spock’s ear. “That’s because you’re very very good at making me feel glorious, Mister Spock.”

Spock simply shook his head with a fond manner and speared a piece of steak on the fork before spreading some of the potatoes and gravy on top of it. “Be that as it may, now is not such a time. Now you get to eat.” He turned to Jim and sat on the bed next to him with the plate before bringing the fork up to Jim’s lips.

He opened his mouth up obediently and ate the food on the fork, letting his eyes flutter shut as he hummed in happiness at the taste. “That’s really good, Spock. You chose well.”

Spock simply nodded once. “Thank you, Jim.”

He handed the plate to Jim then and let him feed himself, although occasionally he would playfully steal the fork and give him another bite, until the meal was all gone. After checking to be sure that the cherry pie was at an acceptable temperature for Jim to eat and deciding that it was still a touch too hot, he cut off a small piece of pie before placing the fork on the plate and setting it on the beside table for the moment.

When he was settled into the bed, Kirk moved to lay his head in Spock’s lap. Spock accepted it without blinking, simply burying one of his hands in Jim’s soft hair and petting him much like you would a cat, while his second hand instinctively went to his stomach so he could rest his hand on the bare skin there. His hand moved inch by inch over Jim’s stomach, rubbing it the way he knew Jim enjoyed after he had eaten. It was always so relaxing, feeling his bondmate’s contentment radiate up through both his fingers and their bond. Jim simply laid there, soaking in all the attention and care like a sponge. His fingers slowly moved to the waistband of Jim’s pants, fingers dipping underneath to make sure that Jim’s recent weight gain of 3.18 pounds had not left him with his pants making red and irritated indents in his skin. Feeling nothing but the little bumps made by cellulite and stretch marks, he was content to simply keep rubbing his fingers under the very top of Jim’s waistband. There was something about the tiny imperfections in his captain’s skin that just captivated him.

“Fascinating,” he whispered, feeling something new.

“What is it?” Jim slurred, too relaxed to open the eyes he’d shut some time during Spock’s petting.

“In the past three days, you have accumulated another stretch mark, around 1.5 inches long. It is significantly thinner than the others, and that is most likely the reason that I must have missed it this morning.”

“Okay.” Jim seemed unperturbed, but an inkling of doubt wafted up, marring the otherwise perfect calm through their bond. “You think it’s fascinating?”

Spock nodded. “Indeed I do.” The hand that had been buried in Jim’s hair moved to his forehead and he persuaded Jim to open his eyes. When they did open, Spock smiled openly at him for a brief moment and leaned down to kiss his forehead, much like he had his neck earlier. “As many times as I need to say it, I will say it. Your fear of my finding your fat unattractive is illogical and unfounded. Much as I have accomplished much with my Human half, so have you with your fat. Your astounding track record with captaincy is not done in spite of your fat, just as my accomplishments have not been done in spite of my humanity. Neither is it a direct causation. It is simply a part of you, something that makes you unique and wonderful.”

Jim placed one of his hands on top of the one that Spock still had on his stomach. “Thanks, Spock. You really know how to make me feel better.” Spock could feel that in their bond, the earlier sense of peace returning without blemish.

He nodded once and brushed some strands of hair out of Jim’s face. “It is one of my greatest pleasures, of that I can assure you.”

Kirk smiled up at Spock and stared at him for a few moments before opening up his mouth the tiniest bit and tilting his head to nip playfully at the tip of Spock’s fingers. In response, Spock’s breath caught and his ear became tinged with the slightest hint of green. “You seem to have a fascination with my hands and the ways in which they affect me. May I inquire as to why?”

Jim laughed and licked the tips of his fingers before sitting up next to Spock and leaning into him. “I love seeing you, every little bit that I can possibly see. And your fingers bring out so many different reactions in you. It’s just amazing to watch.” He held Spock’s hand in his and laced their fingers together before bringing their linked hands up to his mouth and kissing the back of Spock’s hand. “These glorious hands just do so many amazing things.”

Spock moved his other hand to give Jim’s free hand a Vulcan kiss. “Do you suppose that these so called ‘glorious hands’ could finish feeding you now? I’d like to distract you for a couple of hours and I have no desire for the food to go bad, especially when it is a reward for you.”

Jim grinned and leaned in to steal a kiss before nodding. “Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
